Your Smile
by AkasunaUchihaSabaku Yukina
Summary: "Lupakan dia! Masih banyak yang lain selain dia!" ujarku tiba-tiba. "Jadilah pacarku. Biarkan aku yang meminjamkan bahu untuk kau menangis. Setidaknya, sampai kau bisa merebutnya dari Sakura!". Warning di dalam


Yuki : Hallo senpai-senpai sekalian. Yuki publish fic baru lagi yang gak kalah gaje nih.

Kisame : udah tau! Fic mu memang tidak ada yang bermutu.

Pein : garing

Konan : banyak kesalahan penulisan

Deidara : ide pasaran

Yuki : tapi ... senpai tega! #nangis bombay

Sasori : cup cup Yuki sayaaang #ahahah (yuki tepar siap nosebleed 1000000 liter + dihajar Sasori FC)

Hidan : berhubung karena yuki pingsan, ficnya ga jadi dibuat

OWARI

.

.

.

Kakuzu : (ngejewer yuki) eh! Gua udah rela in laptop gua di pake tapi nih fic jelek ga jadi di publish juga? Bayar!

Yuki : ampun senpai, kita mulai saja! Cekidot!

Disclaimer : Masasihhh? #digorok Masashi

Genre : Romance, horor gara-gara wajah Kisame yang memang horor #digantung Kisame

Pair : Gaara X Ino, slight Sasuke X Sakura

Summary : "Lupakan dia! Masih banyak yang lain selain dia!" ujarku tiba-tiba. "Jadilah pacarku. Biarkan aku yang meminjamkan bahu untuk kau menangis. Setidaknya, sampai kau bisa merebutnya dari Sakura!"

Warning : gaje, OOC tingkat tinggi, kesalahan EyD, keluarga besar typo, ide pasaran. (Maaf kalau ngerasa idenya dipake).

.

.

* * *

><p>Pemandangan yang sangat indah di sini. Sangat berbeda dengan kotaku yang sebelumnya. Aku baru saja pindah dari Suna ke Konoha, kota yang sangat subur. Aku pindah ke Konoha karena ikut orang tua. Ya, ayahku akan membangun anak perusahaan di Konoha. Ayah merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses yang terkenal di 3 negara besar. Yah ... Kurasa cukup untuk perkenalan ayahku.<p>

Hari ini aku masuk sekolah baruku. Semoga saja di sini tidak ada yang 'menggangguku'. Aku sangat muak dengan 'pengganggu'.

"Jadi, siapa namamu, nak?" tanya kepala sekolah membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara." jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah, kalian bertiga bisa masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing. Shizune, kauantarkan Temari ke kelasnya. Asuma, kau juga. Antarkan Kankuro ke kelasnya. Dan Kakashi, kau dengan Gaara." perintah kepala sekolah.

"Baik." jawab ketiga sensei itu secara bersamaan.

Koridor sekolah ini terasa sepi. Tentu saja sepi, sekarang 'kan masih jam pelajaran. Aku berjalan dengan santainya di belakang Kakashi-_sensei_. Dan, kami pun sampai di kelas.

Ruangan kelas ini masih ribut. Ya, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang. Dialah penyebab terbesar dari keributan ini. Dan juga ada beberapa siswi yang asyik menggosip. Tapi, mataku terhenti melihat seorang anak perempuan yang berambut pirang pucat. Ia sedang tersenyum mendengarkan pembicaraan sahabat merah mudanya.

Senyumnya begitu manis. Begitu lepas, dan seperti tak ada beban sedikitpun. Kuakui ... Aku senang melihat senyumannya.

"Anak-anak! Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing." perintah Kakashi-_sensei_. Semuanya pun tenang dan langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ujar Kakashi-_sensei._

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku no Gaara dari Suna. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." ujarku.

"Hallo Gaara! Aku Naruto!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang tadi padaku.

"Hoi Naruto! Kau tidak bisa pelankan suaramu sedikit?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ pada bocah ribut tadi. "Ya sudah, Gaara. Kau boleh duduk di samping Naruto, bocah ribut itu." sambung Kakashi-_sensei._

"_Hai', sensei_." sahutku.

* * *

><p>Berbulan-bulan berlalu. Sekolah ini menurutku tidak buruk. Mereka semuanya ramah. Tapi ... Hanya ada satu yang sama sekali tidak ramah menurutku. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, dia sangat dingin dan sombong, menurutku.<p>

"Hai, Gaara-_kun_. Apa kau tidak istirahat makan ke kantin? Kenapa kau masih duduk di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang padaku. Yamanaka Ino, itu namanya.

"Sebentar lagi." jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak punya teman? Umm ... Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantinnya barengan? Kebetulan Sakura sedang berkumpul di ruang klubnya. Jadi, aku juga tidak punya teman ke kantin." ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Tidak usah." tolakku. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Entahlah, setiap aku berbicara dan bertatapan seperti ini dengannya, dadaku agak terasa sesak. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan, menurutku.

"Ayolah Gaara-_kun_!" rengeknya sambil menarik tangan sebelah kananku.

"Tidak usa-" kata-kataku terputus karena kini Ino dengan sekuat tenaganya menarik tanganku dan alhasil, aku pun berdiri.

"Kau itu, Gaara. Kau tidak punya teman. Mereka ingin berbicara dan bermain dengan kau, tapi kau selalu menolak mereka. Itu tidak baik, Gaara_-kun_!" omel Ino. Aku pun akhirnya hanya menurut. Ditarik-tarik atau lebih tepatnya diseret oleh Ino menuju kantin.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Jujur, kau ini sangat imut. Dan kurasa, kalau kau tidak se-asosial ini, banyak gadis yang menyukaimu." ujar Ino dengan tangannya yang masih menyeretku.

"Hn?" gumamku singkat.

"Sasuke saja yang juga asosial, masih mau berbicara. Walaupun sedikit, tapi cukuplah." ujar Ino. "Menurutmu, Sasuke itu bagaimana, Gaara-kun?" tanya Ino.

"Cerdas." jawabku singkat.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu, Gaara. Kalau menurutku, Sasuke itu lelaki yang sangat sempurna. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti aku bisa bersamanya." ujar Ino dengan senyumnya yang sangat sumringah. Tapi ... Aku begitu muak dengan senyum dan pembicaraannya tadi.

"Kita sampai!" ujar Ino saat kami sampai di kantin. "Kautunggu saja di meja sana, Gaara-_kun_. Aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kita berdua." ujar Ino dan ia pun menuju tempat pemesan makanan.

Aku pun berjalan dengan lesu menuju meja yang ditunjuk Ino tadi. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat _bad mood_ untuk hari ini. Tapi, bukankah tadi pagi aku biasa-biasa saja? Pada waktu bel istirahat pun masih biasa-biasa saja, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba aku _bad mood_?

"Gaara-_kun_. Ini makananmu." suara Ino membuyarkan lamunanku. Kubalas saja kata-kata Ino tadi dengan anggukan kecil. Dan pada waktu makan pun Ino masih saja berceloteh. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang Sasuke-_kun__-_nya itu? Apapun celotehannya hanya kujawab dengan anggukan kecil. Haahh ... Istirahat makan siang yang membosankan.

"Hei _pig_! Kaumakan tidak ngajak-ngajak?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya ... Kupikir kau lama. Jadi ... Ya, aku ke kantin saja dengan Gaara." jawab Ino.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk bangku yang kosong di samping Ino.

"Tidak masalah." jawab Ino dengan senyuman manis. Dia sangat pemurah senyum.

"Hei _pig_! Kau mau dengar ceritaku?" tanya Sakura pada Ino dengan sangat antusias.

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa? Kelihatannya kau sangat senang." sahut Ino.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku nembak Sasuke." ujar Sakura. Kulihat senyuman Ino memudar. Tapi, ia sambung saja senyumannya sengan senyuman getir. Aku tidak tahu, apa aku senang atau sedih untuk saat ini. Senangnya karena Ino tak akan membicarakan tentang Sasuke lagi. Sedihnya ... Aku tak tega melihatnya sebegitu sedih.

"L-lalu? D-dia jawab apa?" tanya Ino terbata-bata dengan senyuman getir yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Diterima! Kaukalah, Ino-_pig_!" jawab Sakura dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Waah ... Selamat, ya! Ternyata aku kalah darimu, _forehead_." sahut Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Menahan tangisnya.

* * *

><p>Minggu-minggu berlalu setelah kejadian di kantin itu. Selama itu juga Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura. Dan ... Selama itu juga Ino menjadi pemurung. Tapi, bisa kulihat ia tetap memaksakan senyumnya jika berhadapan dengan Sakura.<p>

"Gaara? Apa kau melamun?" tanya Iruka-_sensei_ membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Tidak." bohongku.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan lagi. Jika waktu tidak diketahui, maka, kalian menggunakan rumus nomor dua. Bla ... Bla ... Bla ..." Iruka-_sensei_ melanjutkan penjelasan pelajarannya lagi. Jujur, sedikitpun aku tidak memperhatikannya. Bukan salahku! Aku duduk paling belakang dan hujan begitu deras. Makanya aku tidak mendengar sedikitpun apa yang dikatakan Iruka-_sensei_.

KRIIIIINGGG

Akhirnya bel berbunyi. Jujur, untuk kali ini aku senang pada saat pulang sama seperti anak-anak lain.

"Ya sudah, pelajaran untuk hari ini kita cukupkan. PR untuk kalian, tolong kerjakan latihan halaman 55. Dan, sampai jumpa minggu depan." ujar Iruka-_sensei_ menutup pelajarannya.

"Yaaayy ..." teriak semua siswa maupun siswi. Mereka pun langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali aku yang masih membereskan tasku. Dan juga ... Ino yang kelihatannya juga masih membereskan tasnya. Kulihat Ino masih murung seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya. Setelah ia selesai membereskan tasnya, ia pun langsung berdiri dan keluar ruangan dengan senyuman yang lagi-lagi ia paksakan. Bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan? Rasanya ingin aku katakan padanya, laki-laki bukan hanya dia di dunia ini.

Setelah aku selesai membereskan tasku, aku lalu melangkah menuju pintu gerbang.

Setelah sampai sekolah bagian depan, kulihat hujan masih deras. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tinggal, karena sekarang sudah 20 menit lewat dari bel berbunyi.

"Astaga! Aku lupa bawa payung!" seru seorang siswi yang sangat kukenal suaranya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ada Sakura! Dia juga pakai payung." ujrnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"SAKURA!" teriak Ino pada Sakura yang sudah berada di tengah lapangan.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" sepertinya Sakura tidak mendengar sedikitpun teriakan dari Ino, karena dari tadi matanya sudah terfokus pada pangerannya. Ino yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaanku, hanya tersenyum getir sambil berkata.

"Sakura sedang sibuk. Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru, ya?" tanya Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas XII yang tidak jauh dari sini. Ke kelas Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Kita pulang bare-" ucapan Ino terputus karena melihat seorang lelaki berambut nanas sedang berciuman dengan seorang siswi yang sangat kukenal. Ya, kakakku, Temari-_nee_.

"Ma-maaf. A-aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian." ujar Ino sambil membungkukkan badan. Setelah itu, ia hanya berlari sekencangnya menuju gerbang. Apa dia bodoh? Sekarang sedang hujan deras. Kenapa dia hujan-hujanan?

Kulihat Ino masih berlari menuju gerbang. Tapi, ketika ia sampai di tengah lapangan, ia terpeleset di sana dan sepertinya tidak bisa bangun lagi. Aku pun berjalan seperti biasa yang tentunya memakai payung menuju tempat Ino terjatuh. Bagaimanapun aku manusia yang punya perasaan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada Ino. Kulindungi tubuhnya yang sudah terlanjur basah dengan payungku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kauyakin?" tanyaku lagi. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku ngotot ingin membantunya?

"Ya, aku yakin." jawabnya singkat lagi-lagi dengan senyum 3 jarinya. Aku pun menghela nafas.

"Lupakan dia! Masih banyak yang lain selain dia!" ujarku tiba-tiba. "Jadilah pacarku. Biarkan aku yang meminjamkan bahu untuk kau menangis. Setidaknya, sampai kau bisa merebutnya dari Sakura!" sambungku. Astaga! Ke-kenapa aku jadi begini?

Kulihat Ino tercengang dengan perkataanku. Tapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba cairan berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya dan detik selanjutnya, ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Panik. Tentu saja aku panik. Buru-buru aku gendong dia menuju tempat parkiran. Untungnya di sana sudah ada Kankurou-_nii_ yang menunggu di dalam mobil.

"Siapa itu, Gaara?" tanya Kankurou.

"Temanku, sekarang, kita bawa dia pulang. Aku tak tahu dimana rumahnya!" perintahku pada Kankurou. Walaupun kami sering pulang bersama, tapi Ino selalu meminta diturunkan atau berpisah di depan gang rumahnya yang di sana masih banyak rumah. Jadi aku tidak tahu dimana rumah Ino.

"Baiklah." jawab Kankurou singkat.

* * *

><p>"Engghh ..." kudengar suara erangan perempuan. Ternyata, Ino sudah siuman.<p>

"Gaara?" tanya Ino. Lalu ia langsung melihat bajunya. Ia terkejut karena bajunya sudah ditukar.

"Jangan khawatir. Tadi Chiyo-_baasan_ yang mengganti bajumu." ujarku datar. Ia membalas ucapanku dengan senyumnya lagi.

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu. Aku memang tidak cocok dengan udara dingin. Ya ... Beginilah jadinya. Haha." ujar Ino sambil tertawa garing.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu tertawa, Ino!" perintahku pada Ino.

"Ahaha ... Aku tak pernah memaksakan tertawa ataupun tersenyum, Gaara-_kun_. Ini alami." ujar Ino yang masih tertawa garing.

"Ino!" bentakku padanya. Untuk beberapa saat, Ino terdiam. Dan ketika sadar ia langsung memelukku erat.

"Aku memang sangat ingin menangis, Gaara-_kun_." ujar Ino sambil menangis terisak. "Tuhan memang tidak pernah adil. I-ia mengambil 3 orang yang berharga dariku sekaligus. Apa salahku, Gaara-_kun_?" tanya Ino yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku hanya membalas menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Hi-hidupku benar-benar tidak berharga lagi." ujarnya sambil terisak. Selama beberapa menit, ia tetap memelukku. Setelah ia agak tenang, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya.

"_A-arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan lagi. Kau begitu baik, Gaara-_kun_." ujar Ino.

"Hn." jawabku datar.

"Ka-kalau begitu, aku siap-siap pulang dulu." ujarnya dan selanjutnya ia mulai berdiri. Aku pun menarik tangannya. Mencegahnya pergi. Apa-apaan aku ini?

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi?" tanyaku. Kenapa kata-kata itu begitu saja meluncur dari mulutku?

"Ehehe ... Yang mana ya, Gaara?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu, menurutku.

"Jangan berbohong, Ino." jawabku datar.

"Haha ... Kau itu lucu sekali, Gaara!" ujar Ino dengan tawanya yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku serius." sahutku singkat. Untuk beberapa detik, dia terpana lagi dengan kata-kataku.

"Ga-gaara? Apa kauyakin?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Ya." jawabku singkat.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja dijadikan pelampiasan?" tanya Ino, lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" jawabku.

"Gaara?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah, Ino! Tinggal jawab iya atau tidak." perintahku pada Ino.

"Kauyakin akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Benar-benar cerewet!

"Hn." jawabku singkat. Aku sudah lelah menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau baik-baik saja." sahut Ino. Lega rasanya. Apa yang kukatakan tadi?

* * *

><p>Minggu-minggu awal aku 'pacaran' dengan Ino, masih seperti biasanya. Ia menangis. Tapi, yang membuatku lega, beberapa hari belakangan ini ia mulai kembali tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi, menurutku bukan karena aku ... Tapi karena Sakura yang sudah dikabarkan putus dengan Sasuke.<p>

"Gaara-_kun_, bagaimana kalau kita pulangnya jalan kaki. Aku pengen makan es krim." ujar Ino dengan nada memelas.

"Baiklah." jawabku. Ia pun menarik tanganku. Seperti biasa. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia terhenti ...

"Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

"Hn, Ino." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Ino lembut. Perih rasanya. Apa-apaan ini? Bukankah sebelumnya aku hanya sebagai pelampiasan? Yang menawarkan pun juga aku. Tapi, kenapa aku sekarang ingin memiliki Ino seutuhnya? Hanya untukku, ingin memonopolinya. Apa yang kukatakan tadi?

"Menunggu seseorang." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino lagi. Mengapa ini sangat memuakkan?

"Seseorang berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_. Lalu, dia putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka." jawab Sasuke.

"Huh?" tanya Ino ragu.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya pulang bareng. Apa belum jelas, heh, Nona Yamanaka?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huh? Benarkah? Tapi, aku punya janji dengan Gaara-_kun_." jawab Ino.

"Pergi saja. Aku pulang sendiri." jawabku ketus.

"_Nee,_ Gaara-_kun_. Aku sudah janji denganmu." sahut Ino.

"Ya sudah, Ino. Kita pergi saja." potong Sasuke.

"Tapi ... Huh ... Baiklah." jawab Ino.

"_Jaa_, Gaara-_kun_." ujar Ino.

Apa ini saatnya aku melepaskan Ino? Ia tampak begitu bahagia di dekat Sasuke. Tapi ...

Ahh ... Lupakan saja!

* * *

><p>#SKIP TIME, keesokan harinya<p>

"Gaara-_kun_. Kita pulang bareng ya? Kau masih berhutang makan es krim denganku, Gaara." ujar Ino sambil berjalan di sampingku.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku mau menagih hutangmu." jawab Ino.

"..." tak ada respon dariku.

"Ayolah Gaara!" ujar Ino memelas.

"..." lagi-lagi aku tak membalasnya. Hanya berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Ino sambil menyeret tanganku lagi. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Perempuan memang sangat merepotkan. Aku jadi memakai kata-kata Shikamaru.

Musim gugur. Cuaca memang berangin. Tapi kenapa Ino mau-maunya makan es krim? Perempuan memang susah dimengerti.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ino terus saja berceloteh. Tapi, untuk beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku tidak mendengar dia menceritakan Sasuke. Ada apa dengan dia? Bukankah Sasuke akhir-akhir ini mendekatinya? Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Perempuan itu susah dimengerti.

"Gaara-_kun_. Kau tidak melamun, 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak." jawabku singkat.

"Gaara-_kun_ kenapa berubah belakangan ini?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Kita sampai," ujarku ketika kami sampai di depan kedai es krim. "ayo masuk." sambungku. Kulihat Ino memasang wajahnya kecewa. Ada apa dengan dia? Bukankah kami sudah sampai di depan kedai es krim? Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kedai es.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang dingin, aku tidak mau es krim." jawabnya ketus.

"Es vanila 2, Pak." ujarku pada bapak yang menjaga kedai itu. Setelah mengambil es krim dan membayarnya aku langsung menghampiri Ino di depan pintu kedai.

"Ini punyamu." ujarku sambil memberikan 1 es krim pada Ino.

"Tidak mau." ujarnya ketus.

"Ambil saja. Dengan ini hutangku lunas. Dan kau bisa bebas dengan Sasuke." ujarku yang agak meninggikan suaraku 1 oktaf.

"K-kau?" ujar Ino menahan amarahnya.

"Iya. Bukankah aku hanya berjanji sampai kau bisa merebut Sasuke dari Sakura." sahutku.

"Gaara! Kau ini tidak mempunyai perasaan atau bagaimana? Kau dijadikan pelampiasan, tapi kau tidak marah sedikitpun. Kaupikir aku juga tidak punya perasaan, menyampakkan orang lain seenaknya?" ujar Ino panjang lebar. "Tak sadarkah kau, Gaara. Aku ... Aku sudah mencintaimu seutuhnya, tapi kau ... K-KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR ANEH, GAARA-_KUN!_" ujarnya dengan air mata yang sudah berderai lalu berlari sekencangnya menjauhiku, sekencang angin yang kini benar-benar menusuk hatiku.

Otakku benar-benar berkecamuk.

_"Tak sadarkah kau, Gaara. Aku ... Aku sudah mencintaimu seutuhnya, tapi kau ... K-KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR ANEH, GAARA-KUN!"_

Kata-katanya masih terngiang di telingaku. Entah harus senang atau sedih. Apa benar dia mencintaiku seutuhnya. Ah ... Apa-apaan otakku ini?

#skip time lagi =.=

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor sekolah ini. Ya, sekarang sudah pulang sekolah. Hari ini juga sangat membosankan. Ino tampaknya benar-benar menjauhiku. Apa yang akan kulakukan?

"Gaara!" panggil seorang siswi yang bersuara lembut, tapi bernada marah. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Dan tampaklah Ino yang berdiri dengan wajah yang agak mengeras.

"Apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Kau ini! Apa kau benar-benar tidak punya perasaan?" tanya Ino dengan nada marah.

"Huh?" gumamku heran.

"Kau ... Kau tidak minta maaf padaku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang masih seperti tadi.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Kulihat dia hanya diam mematung. Bingung apa yang akan dia katakan lagi.

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku, Gaara? Sayang ... Padahal aku sudah menyukaimu, lebih malah. Aku mencintaimu," ujarnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti dulu. "aku ... Memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu patah hati. _Arigatou_, Gaara-_kun_. Mungkin kau akan benar-benar tenang tanpaku." sambungnya. Bodoh!

"_Jaa_, Gaara-_kun_. Aku pulang." ujarnya lagi lalu bersiap untuk berlari menjauh dariku. Tapi, aku menarik tangannya sehingga dia tidak jadi berlari. Kutarik tangannya sampai aku bisa memeluknya. Ia ... Menangis lagi, di bahuku.

"Kau jahat, Gaara-_kun_! Kau tidak menghargai usahaku untuk bisa mencintaimu seutuhnya. Teganya kau ingin meninggalkanku disaat aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu dan melupakan Sasuke!" ujarnya sambil menangis.

"Apa aku seburuk itu sampai-sampai aku harus selalu patah hati?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tidak membalas kata-katanya. Hanya kubalas dengan kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, bahkan sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Begitulah." ujarku tiba-tiba.

"Gaara?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang berseri.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu juga, Yamanaka." jawabku. Semoga saja hubungan ini bertahan lama. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji dengan hatiku yang paling dalam, aku ... akan mencintainya sampai mati.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Yuki : #Liat ke atas. Ficku memang jelek, ancur.

Zetsu : haha ... udah tau, kenapa di publish?

Yuki : tapi kan yuki pengen ngeramein fandomnya si Ino (psang muka inosen)

Tobi : kasihan yuki-senpai, yuki senpai memang tidak berbakat!

Yuki : benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku mau hiatus panjang aja

Kakuzu : syukurlah. Fic mu yang satu ini lbh panjang dari yang kemaren, juga lebih gaje dari kemaren

Yuki : reviewnya yah senpai? (pasang puppy eyes)


End file.
